


Angry

by Storyofanotakuslife



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, From a prompt, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyofanotakuslife/pseuds/Storyofanotakuslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one-shot of an angry Eren a sorry Levi and a misunderstanding...</p><p>(I suck at summaries oh my gosh it's my first time posting ever.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angry

Eren glared at me anger radiating from his body. His fists shook at his sides, and his jaw was clinched shut so tight it must hurt. He spun around and keep moving up the stairs.   
"Eren, please, your mad at me, will you at least tell me what I did wrong?"   
He continued storming up the stairs, not even looking back to see if I followed. I did.   
"I'll take that as a no. But I did do something." I muttered, looking at his retreating figure louder I started apologizing.   
I saw him shake his head, " It's not gonna work this time, Levi!"   
I continued to chase after him. He opened the door to our apartment and continued in leaving the door open. I slipped in after him and softly closed the door with a click.   
"Are we going to talk about it now?"   
He glared again, " really? You don't know?" He shook his head, "of course you don't! Damn it! Your so... So" he waved his arms around searching for a word, he settled for a scream of frustration instead.   
I looked at him unsure of what to say but then he continued speaking taking the decision from my hands.   
He looked at me hurt flooding his beautiful eyes mixing with the anger, "Why did you flirt with him like that?" At my blank look he continued, " You practically seduced him and took him to bed right in front of me! Am I not good enough anymore? Do we not have enough hot sex?" Panic swam in his features, "Are you cheating on me? Is this it?"   
I blinked at him for a moment before replying slowly, "You think I'm cheating? On you?"   
He glared at me like I was the one who said something stupid.   
"Is it because you want to leave? If you want to leave, leave!"  
"Do you want me to leave? I'll leave if you want me to leave. "  
"I want you to leave if you want to leave but don't use me as an excuse!"  
"Tell me now of you want me to leave because I'll leave."   
He shot me a dirty look, "This is it, huh? The spark has faded. Leave if you want to! Go find something more interesting!"  
"Fine!" I walked out the door and slammed it shut.   
I could hear Eren's brief scream of frustration and a door slam shut. I stood there a moment then slammed my fist in to the wall. I heard the door inside open and slowly walked back in the apartment.   
"Can I come back now?" I held my arms open.   
Eren flew across our place and into my arms.   
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He repeated until my lips cut him off.   
I pulled back, "I'm sorry. I swear I wasn't flirting or seducing and I'm sure as hell not cheating on you. I love you."   
He shook his head, "I don't know where all of that came from, you just seemed so happy talking to him and I panicked." He wrapped himself around me, "Damn, please don't leave me."   
I nodded and pressed my lips to his pushing him by his hips to the bed. I pushed him on the bed and fell on too of him. I began unbuttoning his shirt my fingers sliding up his skin. I felt the sudden need to explain myself.   
"The guy I was taking to was Erwin. I haven't seen him in years, but we grow up together. I was happy to see him and catch up. I mostly talked about you. Which amused him endlessly. I don't normally babble, let alone babble about a person."   
He nodded, his eyes searching my face before he smiled. He kissed me then moved away.   
"I should shower, I don't want to keep the gel in my hair much longer."  
I nodded and let him walk away. 

I stepped out of our shower and could hear Eren shuffling around getting the bed ready. I finished drying off and slipped out. I shut off all the lights.   
"Levi! What are you doing?"  
I smirked and crawled into bed and slowly as to not give away my position I moved toward him. I graded his thigh and yanked him to me. He let out and loud squawk of surprise then began laughing as my hands moved up his body, tickling him. He squealed and moved around trying to grab me. I finally moved up his body and wiggled so I was next to him. Finishing my assault I pressed a kiss to his still laughing lips. Smiling I pulled him to me letting him snuggle into my body.   
He sighed sleepily, "I love you."   
I chuckled, "I love you too. Now go to sleep."  
I kissed his head and with a small sigh of my own, shut my eyes.


End file.
